Darkness Of The Day
by KMPC
Summary: The forbidden love is always the best kind of love. The two people that you wouldn't expect to be with each other, has crossed paths. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The forbidden love is always the best kind of love. The two people that you wouldn't expect to be with each other, has crossed paths. Smut.

**A/N: **Oh hey. Drare smut. This is going to be a short story. Yes, more than one chapter. YES! Well, if you don't like the idea of Clare and Drew, think of your favorite couple. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. My smut might be horrible and awkward. Tell me if I need to work more on it.

* * *

><p>His arms wrapped around my waist, his thumbs caressing my exposed skin. His soft tongue on my own. My hand resting on his bicep, the other softly holding the back of his head, playing with his hair.<p>

This was wrong. So wrong, yet so right. One, he's Adam's older brother. Two, he's Alli's ex-boyfriend. Three, he used to be the biggest slut in the school. Four, Katie and Bianca would strangle me if they found out I was doing this with him. Five, I didn't care.

He brought the zipper down of my uniform skirt. I felt the skirt open up, and hit the ground. His hands slowly caressed my thighs, starting as low as his hand reached, going up until he cupped my butt.

I broke free from our lip lock to grab onto his hands, guiding them onto my stomach. I brought his hands under my shirt, letting him feel my skin. He got the hint that I wanted my shirt off.

He let his hands drift up my front, letting my polo bunch up until I had to take it off. Here I was, in my underwear in front of the boy that I used to be annoyed by. I don't know how it happened, but it did. And I'm not complaining.

* * *

><p>"Clare, would you please go see who's at the door?" Mom yelled from upstairs. I looked at Jake who was stuffing his face with god knows what. He nodded to the door, and I sighed in annoyance.<p>

I opened the door and Mrs. Torres and Drew were there. "Uhm, hi Mrs. Torres. Drew." I said awkwardly. Drew looked bored, and Mrs. Torres had a tiny container in her hands.

"This is for you family." She gave me the box. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. She nodded, and I opened the door wider for them to walk in. "Where's Adam?" I asked, giving Jake the small container. He opened it and he immediately started eating the cookies inside.

"He's visiting his father down town." She said with a polite smile.

"Oh! Audrey, you're here!" My mother said in excitement as she walked down the stairs. They both hugged and started talking. Drew made his way to Jake and helped him eat the cookies.

"Clare, Audrey and I will be out with some of the girls. If you or Jake decide to leave the house, make sure to lock up okay?" I nodded.

Once they left, I awkwardly walked to the fridge to get some juice. I then remembered that Drew was there. "Drew, what are you still doing here? I didn't even know that you and Jake were friends."

He looked at me and said, "My mom didn't want me in the house alone, so I agreed to clean your backyard and build that canopy thing for twenty bucks. Just until Adam gets back from his dads." I didn't respond and made my way to get my car keys.

"I'll be back by dinner." I made my way to the door before Jake called after me. "Wait! Can you bring back some food?" I rolled my eyes, "Why? Because you ate all of the food in this house?"

Jake and I settled our differences and agreed to be on good terms. When we first met, I'll admit, there was an attraction, but that's it. When we found out our parents were getting married, we put our feelings behind and focused on trying to get along.

When I got to Alli's house to pick her up, she squealed, still being excited that I was driving. We were going on a lunch date, so we decided on going to a small restaurant called Bella, where they made the most delicious pasta.

We started talking, her telling me all about Dave. She couldn't stop yapping about how completely cute he was. How amazing he was, blah blah blah. I was happy for her, but ever since my breakup with Eli, relationships weren't my favorite.

When I returned home – earlier than expected – with Alli, Drew was in the backyard cleaning, and Jake was nowhere to be seen. Alli made her way up to my room, ignoring the fact that her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her was at my house.

I walked outside, and I asked, "Drew, where's Jake?" He took out his ear buds, with a confused look on his face. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and walked outside. "I said, where's Jake?" He made an o with his mouth and said, "He's picking up dinner for you guys at The Dot." I nodded.

The sprinklers went off and Drew gasped when the cold water hit him. I ran to go get him a towel. When I returned, his back was facing me and he was shirtless. The muscles of his back contracted when he was squeezing the water out of his shirt.

I was lost of words when I saw the water dripping from his hair, down onto his back. I never noticed this, but Drew was gorgeous. He was tall, tan, muscular, sporty, and his face was handsome.

Before I could make a fool of myself, I cleared my throat. He turned around, and I think I felt my panties go wet.

If I thought his back was sexy, I wasn't nearly prepared for the front part of his body. His abs were more defined, his biceps were killer, his chest looked warm, and the v cut just above his pants were taunting me to just run over to him and run my hands over it.

I gave him the towel, quickly removing my eyes from him. He smirked at me, muttering thanks. I haven't seen a smirk more sexier than Eli's. His wasn't comparable to Eli's, but shit, it was still considered sexy in my book.

Without looking at him, I quickly ran to my room to Alli.

This was new. I found an attraction to Drew freaking Torres. His cockiness, his stupidity, and his self-absorbed aura, made me despise him. But, I'm suddenly putting it all behind and actually caring more about looks than attitude.

God, what are you doing up there?

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, Drew."<p>

He was kissing my neck, his hands playing with my breasts. His hand slid down my stomach, playing with the lace band that was at the top of my panties. He was teasing me. I know it. We've been at this more than once, I know his tricks.

To change things up, I turned him over so that I was straddling him. The surprised look on his face was adorable. I leaned down, kissing his chest softly, my hands going south.

My hands played with the waistband of his basketball shorts. My hands went back up to his midsection, admiring the planes of his abs. My hands lingered to the v cut, him knowing very well that I loved it.

My hands cupped him through his shorts. He groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He was growing harder and harder, and the adrenaline was getting to me. I went down, biting his hipbones.

I pulled his shorts down, but not his boxers. If he can tease, I can tease. I slowly hooked my fingers on the waistband of his boxers, bringing them down. When he was naked, I let my hands run up his thighs.

Taking his throbbing dick into my hand, I let my tongue go up and down his shaft. My lips kissed the tip, making him wince in pleasure. I didn't let him into my mouth but I did let my lips go slowly over the length.

"Clare, stop teasing." He groaned. I could see the vein pop out from the side of his neck. I smirked and brought my body up, his length still holding onto him. I kissed the vein on his neck, making him shudder.

I let his dick rub up against my pussy. He let out an actual moan this time. I quickly kissed him before he could make any more noise. "You can't be that loud." I whispered against his lips.

He nodded before he said, "Just...please."

I smirked and kissed his lips once more before I kissed my way back down to him. I opened my mouth letting him into my mouth. I sucked on the tip, before slowly but surely taking him all the way in.

His hand made it's way to my hair, moving it out of the way. His hand slightly pulled my hair, biting his lip trying to keep from making too much noise. I started stroking him fast.

He was speechless, his mouth agape. I sucked on the tip, stroking what wasn't in my mouth. His grip on my hair tightened, so I knew he was close, very close.

"So fucking close." I heard him whisper to himself. I took him out of my mouth, and I heard him groan in disappointment.

"What the fuck?" I giggled and straddled him once more. I ran my hands over his chest. "I don't think you deserve to come." He groaned and kissed me hard before turning me on the bed so that he was on top of me.

"You're going to regret that one, babe." He said with a raspy voice.

I leaned up, my nose aligning with his. "Challenge Accepted."

What he was about to put me through, I was not prepared for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review please. I will update as soon as I can. I will definitely try and update tomorrow. Only if you guys give me feedback. This is my first smut and I'm kind of worried about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Leave me some more reviews please! I seriously love them! That would make me very happy! As promised, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>His mouth is doing wonders on my chest. He cradles both into his hands, sucking on one breast as he's groping the other. The way his mouth moved on me drove me crazy.<p>

My mouth was open but no noise was escaping my mouth. My breathing was hitched, and I was getting impatient. I cradled the back of his head with my hands, pulling at his hair.

He switched to my other breast, giving it the same attention as the other one. The cold air hitting against me, made me shiver. He looked up and grinned at me. Keeping his eyes on me, he used his teeth to nibble on my nipple.

I groaned as my eyes shut tight and my back arched into him. He let one of his hands go around to the small of my back, making my back arch more into him. The way he touched me made crazy.

The way his hands went to the small of my back, how his hands lingered over my thighs every chance he got, turned me on. It was a soft touch with rough hands.

His lips moved away from my nipples and went to the valley in between my breast. Kissing it all the way up until he got to my lips. By the time he reached my lips, my breath was rigged, and my panties were wetter than ever.

He reached down between us and rubbed me through my panties. I gasped, which gave him the opportunity to capture my bottom lip between his teeth. My eyebrows furrowed as he added pressure onto my clit.

My breathing was hard; the urge to cum was all that was on my mind. He moved his mouth to my ear, and whispered, "Do you like that?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. I let out a soft girlish moan when he moved my panties to the side, touching my lips, circling over it. He knew it annoyed me when he moved my panties to the side instead of just taking it off. But to be honest, the feeling was too good for me to care.

"Do you want me to go down on that pretty little pussy of yours?" His lips were against mines, and his eyes were staring into mines. I kissed him, telling him I wanted him to.

He took the hint, moving his body down towards my hips. He grinned as he used his teeth to pull my panties down towards my ankles. Those comments that he got all the time of him look like Taylor Lautner was getting to his head. He acted like he was Jacob sometimes.

He put his arms under the back of my knees, my legs resting on his shoulders. He closed his eyes, kissing my inner thighs, my hipbones, basically anywhere besides my wet center.

His hot breath against me was killing me and I just wanted him already.

"Ohh!" I moaned as he finally gave me what my body craved for.

* * *

><p>It was hot and I couldn't handle the heat. Drew and Jake were outside. Jake sat down and watched as Drew tried to figure out how to build the canopy before he could build the hammock.<p>

Jake offered to help, but Drew insisted that he do it himself since he didn't want to comp any of the money he was going to be given.

When Drew arrived, I was in the kitchen washing the dishes. He came waltzing in with more appropriate attire to be working in the blazing sun. He had on a gray wife beater, black basketball shorts, and some Nike shoes.

I resisted the urge to look at those arms. Before he got to work, he and Drew sat on the table, talking as I was cleaning up the water on the counter.

Jake went upstairs to get something and I was left alone with him. I wasn't going to my room because it was hot and I shouldn't be nervous that a boy was in the same room as me. A beautiful, Greek god, with sexy biceps, and the abs of steal that I would just love to do nasty things to. No big deal.

He tried making small talk. Asking me a few questions about grade eleven, me asking him how grade twelve was doing him.

When I was talking to him, I don't know if it was just me, but he kept smiling and smirking at me. Maybe it was the heat, but I think I was flirting with him? I honestly don't know. As soon as Jake came back, I went to go hide up in my room.

I was now currently in the shower, the cool water cooling me off. I tried not to get my hair wet, only trying to cool off instead of just taking a full on shower.

I got out, wrapping the towel around me. I got into my room, turning the air conditioner lower, hoping that the air would get colder. I turned my music up louder on my ipod doc. I propped my foot on the bed, trying to dry my legs.

I heard my door open suddenly and I whipped my head screaming, and trying my hardest to cover myself up, failing of course, Drew staring at me with shock.

"Shit! Sorry, Clare!" He said after he slapped his hand over his hands. He blindly searched for the doorknob, and when he couldn't find it, I quickly ran to the door and slammed it in his face.

My breath was ragged and I was filled with embarrassment. One of my best friends brother has just seen me naked. Drew goddamn Torres just seen me naked. I quickly put my clothes on before Jake came in and asked what the hell happened.

As suspected, Jake came upstairs, knocking before he came in. He had his hand over his eyes as he said, "Are you decent?"

I threw my pillow at him as I heard an "oomph" escape from his mouth. He peaked an eye and saw that I was clothed. I ran my hand over my eyes as he closed the door and said, "So uhm, you givin Torres a show or something?"

"Shut it, Martin!" I growled as he chuckled. "You know, he's downstairs all flustered and shit? I think you gave him a heart attack."

I looked at him in disbelief. I gave him a heart attack? I don't think so, buddy. HE gave ME a heart attack. I was just in my room, minding my own business, trying to get dry, and the next thing I know, there's a boy in my doorway, his mouth opened wide.

"He had a heart attack? What about me? I was just violated!" He rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me to sit back down on the bed. "Calm down, Drama Mama. I asked him to come up here to get you. Not his fault."

I crossed my arms, "What do you want?" He walked to the door before turning around, "I was just wondering if you knew where my dad had put the tool box, but I found it." I nodded and fell back onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

When my mom came to pick me up, I got about one-third of the canopy all set. That shit was difficult and I couldn't even think straight after seeing Clare.

I didn't mean to walk in on her naked. I knocked and yelled, buy she didn't hear me, so I went to go see if she was sleeping. She was far from fucking sleeping. She was wiping down her body after obviously taking a shower.

There was no way I could work with metal parts, knowing that I had seen Clare.

The water dripping down her body was stuck in my mind. Little droplets all over her body. Her legs looked nice and creamy. Her boobs were fucking fantastic. That was an image that would be stuck in my mind forever. They were nice and perky and round and just…fuck.

Her legs were open, and I couldn't help but see her. I don't know if Goldsworthy got to that, but if he did, that bastard was lucky. She was bare down there. Like completely bare, not one speak of hair was seen.

I couldn't help but imagine her riding me. I could just see her tight little pussy going up and down on me, her breast cradled in her hands as I massaged her clit. Her hips just rubbing against mines, not letting my dick out of her. Just her rocking back and forth, her head thrown back in pleasure.

I groaned as I saw my hard on. A cold shower wasn't going to work. I got all of my stuff ready and then I went to go take a shower. When I got in the shower, I let the water run over me before I got some conditioner in my hand, grabbing my dick.

I slowly ran my fist up and down, imagining it was Clare's tiny hands instead of my own. I could see her in the shower with me, her on her knees as she sucked and throat fucked my cock.

I never did once jack off to a girl before. With Bianca, she already knew how to fix that problem, but with Katie, I just ended up thinking about something nasty, and it was gone.

With Clare it was different, I couldn't just think of something sick. I saw her naked. That image will never leave my thoughts in a very long time. I groaned softly as I released.

The images of Clare opening her mouth as my cum went into her mouth almost made me hard again.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Since when did I think of Clare this way? Sure she was cute and all, but damn, she's Alli's best friend. I never did think about her that way.

Now that there was no girlfriend in the way, maybe I'll get the chance to get to know her more.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck!" I moaned softly as his tongue did wonders on me. He wasn't licking my clit, but areas around it. His arms were still under my knees. His hands were by my lower stomach.<p>

He moved his mouth lower, putting his tongue in and out my hole. My back arched, my hands squeezing the bed sheets as hard as I could. I was close. Unconsciously, I brought my hand to my clit and started rubbing it.

When he looked up, his eyes widened and he groaned into me, sending vibrations through my body giving more pleasure.

Just as I was about to come, he moved away from my center. He smiled evilly and crawled his up towards me. He kissed me with tongue, letting me taste myself. He broke away from me and chuckled, "Hmmm, I don't think you deserve to come." He mocked me.

I scowled as he leaned down and whispered against my lips. "Paybacks a bitch, huh?" I laughed, pushing him onto his back so that I was straddling him.

"Drew Torres, I am going to rock. Your. World."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So was it better? The smut I mean? Oh by the way, my updates will most likely be at night time. I live in Hawaii, so when it's like three o'clock here, it's like nine in like the Eastern Time. So, that's why an update will never be during the day for you guys.

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Samigirl- **lol thank you! I try, I try. Thanks for reading!

**Writersblock92- **Come! Come to the dark side of shipping Drew and Clare! Haha Thanks for reading!

**Teasun89- **Deliciously lemony and sinful? Oh stop, you're making me blush. Have you been waiting for Clew smut too? I finally gave up and wrote my own. Haha Thanks for reading!

**LuvIsInTheAir4Clare- **I did update! Thanks for reading!

**Anon- **I'm glad you love this! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ohhhh damn, third chapter! Reviews pleeease! When I get them, I feel so happy. Haha, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck." I whispered as Drew entered me. The feeling was like no other I've felt before. It was exhilarating, it was completely out of character for me, and it's all that I want.<p>

The feeling of his bare body on my own was enough to make me cum. His hips pressing up against mines were making me roll my eyes to the back of my head in sheer pleasure.

He started off slowly, but once he was deep inside me, he let go. My arms wrapped around him, scratching his back with my nails. He groaned into my neck, his hot breath sending Goosebumps on my skin.

I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles together, bringing him closer to me. His left forearm was resting on the pillow next to my head, keeping his body weight off of me, while his left hand kept running up and down the side of my body.

"You're so fucking tight." He groaned, making me shiver. His voice alone when he was heated up sounded so sexy. I couldn't even fathom the fact that he was all mines.

He was on the football team, the basketball team, he was funny, caring, and a great person. Not to mention, absolutely great in the bed.

I threw my head back in pleasure when he hit that one particular spot in me that made me go crazy. I'm pretty sure I was making the world's most ugliest face but I didn't care. I was feeling good, and I just couldn't control myself.

I moaned into his shoulder, my eyes shut, and sweat beginning to form on my forehead. Our breathing was ragged, my abdomen was burning, and I couldn't help but rub my wet center into his.

That sent jolts down there when my clit was being rubbed. His head was bent down, probably looking at him going in and out of me.

He paused for a second, trying to catch his breath before I flipped him over onto his back. He had a look of relief and excitement on his face. I grabbed his cock, repositioning his back into me.

Once I was all the way in him, I rocked my hips back and forth. His hands traveled up my thigh to my hips. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back with his mouth agape.

I took his hand in my mine and slowly brought it up from my stomach to my breast. He looked up at me with wild eyes.

If he kept it up like that…we were going to be at this for a very long time.

* * *

><p>We sat at the table awkwardly. Drew across from me, Jake next to Drew, and Glen at the head of the table.<p>

My head was down, hoping to not see Drew in the eyes, Drew doing the same, and Jake looking between us with an amused expression.

Glenn sipped at his coffee, oblivious to the whole situation, reading his newspaper. I silently stood up, walking to the sink to put my bowl into the sink. I looked up and I saw Jake snickering at me.

I rolled my eyes and filled him off before I started heading upstairs.

"Hey, Clare!"

I turned around and Glen was looking at me. "What do you think about working on the Canopy with Drew, Jake, and I? It would get stuff done faster?" I continued to try not to look at Drew before I shook my head.

"Nah, it's okay, Glen. I have some stuff to do."

Glen nodded before Jake said, "Make sure to lock the door now!" My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I didn't even turn around, fearing I would see Drew's eyes.

I walked upstairs to my room, locking my room door. I turned the t.v. on, hoping to block out my screams of agony.

**Drew's POV**

I sat there looking at Jake before slapping him right across the head, "Make sure to lock the door now? Dude." He laughed and continued to stuff his face with cereal.

"What am I missing here, boys?"

"Nothing!" I said before Jake had the opportunity to answer. But of course, he did end up getting to say something.

"Oh you know, Drew got a surprise exploration of the woman's body. AKA, Clare's body." I looked down, hoping to not look at Glen. "No, I didn't." I muttered under my breath.

It took Glen a minute to understand what Jake was talking about before he ended up letting out a low chuckle. "Son, it's perfectly fine."

I looked up unexpectedly. "Really?" He nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "So? Like what you saw?" My eyes widened as he just smirked. "I'm just teasing, boy. You leave that type of talk with Jake."

"Jake, I'll be right back. I have to go check up on the Wilson's house. There's something wrong with their kitchen sink." Jake nodded before looking at me. "So? Was Clare's body nice?"

Without giving an answer, I looked down and blushed. I slightly nodded, avoiding his eyes. He clapped his hands in amusement. "Drew Torres…."

"Shut up and eat your damn frosted flakes!"

**Clare's POV**

My eyes closed, my hand wandering south. The door was locked, the curtains on my window were closed, and I made sure to keep the T.V. at an appropriate volume. Not too low for them to hear me, and not too high to hear them if they came up to my room.

I could imagine his hands running over my body, instead of my own. His mouth covering every inch of my skin.

I rubbed circles on my clit until I reached climax. All I could imagine the whole time was his head between my legs, and his fingers inside of me.

This wasn't like me. I don't usually do this type of things. I certainly don't do this thinking about my best friend's ex. But I just couldn't help it.

It was embarrassing for him to see my body, but deep inside of me, I wanted him to see me again. I don't know why, and it's pissing me off.

I got into the shower to remove that sticky feeling I had. I turned on the water, stepping inside and sighing in relief as the water hit my back.

**Drew's POV**

I walked upstairs to go get Clare. Jake was too lazy and he wanted to see me get humiliated once again. I walked to her room, and saw that her door was open, but she wasn't in there.

I was about to walk downstairs when I heard the water running in the bathroom. I really needed to know where Clare's family kept the sharpies. I knocked on the door softly, but no reply.

My mind wasn't going straight. All I could think about was her in there, naked and wet. I unconsciously opened the door slowly, and to my surprise, it wasn't locked.

I stepped inside and my heart was beating really fast. I don't know why I was about to do the thing I was going to do, but I did.

I slowly reached my hand out and I started to pull the curtain.

There she was, naked, wet, and looking at me. I couldn't help my eyes travel from her legs all the way up to her full round breasts.

She was speechless just looking at me looking at her. She didn't shush me away, scream, and yell, any of that.

When I looked up at her eyes, I saw the familiar look in her eyes.

She didn't want me to leave,

* * *

><p>"Oh god!" I screamed as he guided my hips down hard against his. I could feel me coming real close.<p>

He reached down between us, and pinching my nipples in between his fingers. I unconsciously put my hand on my clit, and started rubbing it in tiny circles.

He groaned as he leaned up and said, "Let go, baby. I want to feel you cum all over my dick." I threw my head back in pleasure when he cupped my ass in his, bouncing my body over his.

I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I was going to cum and I was going to cum fast. "Aaaawww." I moaned softly as I finally reached my climax. He slowed his movements before taking himself out of me.

I could see my juices all over him. I pushed him onto his back. He shook his head, "You don't have to." I just smirked and I sucked him clean. He moaned loudly at the fact that I was giving him head, and that I was cleaning myself off of him.

I leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not even close to being finish with you."

**A/N: **Okay, this wasn't good at all. But I kept promising an anon, that I would update. So, here it is! I don't know when my next update will be. Review please! And review **Broken Glass **for me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the late update! I had some difficulties! My laptop is stupid and I need a new one, and I risked writing smut on my family laptop for you all! So review! haha enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I ran my fingers though her soft curly hair, not feeling one ounce of guilt as she went down on me. The way her skilled mouth moved up and down my dick, her warmth surrounding me. The muscles in my stomach clenched, sweat forming on my forehead. Her hands were wrapped around my hips, a devilish smile plastered onto her face.

My breathing was hitched and out of wack, her eyes filled with lust as her little pink tongue peaked out and licked me here in there. I stared down at her, her eyes closing and kissing the shaft.

She giggled before crawling up to me, my hands immediately roaming her soft skin. My hands traveled up and down her waist to her hips, to cupping her ass. God I loved her ass. She kissed the corner of my mouth, her hands on either side of me, along with her legs.

She gently ran her wet pussy over my hard cock, showing me how wet she was. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth, her eyes glazing over my own. I stilled her hips with my hands, bringing her down a little bit. I moved my hips up and ran my cock over her wet pussy. Her mouth opened, her eyes closing shut, and her eyebrows scrunching up in pleasure.

Just watching this girl get off was enough for me to cum. She reached down in between us, her hand cupping me. She guided my cock into her slowly, a little too slow for me to handle. Once I was all the way in her, my forehead rested on her shoulder. The pleasure I had with her made me feel a little pathetic because I thought I would lose it and cum at any second with her.

She started off slowly, her hips moving up and down, in and out of me. I cupped her ass, add a bit more pressure to ease this tension a little. A tiny little moan escaped from her. I could feel her clit rubbing against my skin, and I knew if I kept going at this pace she would lose it.

"Hold onto the headboard." I whispered into her ear. She shakily moved her hands up to grasp the headboard. I opened her legs more, and brought my legs up, my feet resting on the bed.

I started moving in and out of her face, wanting to cum. She threw her head back, moaned in ecstasy, and her breathing was hitched. Her legs were wider open, her legs were more relaxed, which mean, she was having the time of her life right now.

"Oh fuck." She gasped, her back arching, her chest moving closer to me.

"Drew! Wake the hell up, man." Jake boomed into my ear. Fuck my life. Fuck my life in the ass. It was a dream, a damn dream. I fucking sexy dream if I must say. I was sweating, my heartbeat was up, and my hands were shaking a bit.

Jake was laughing at me, "Man, this is your job. Try and stay up will ya?" I rolled my eyes and sat up, running my hands over my face. "Shut up, dude. Be right back, I have to cool off."

I walked inside the house, the air conditioner making me shiver. I walked up the stares and into the bathroom. Thankfully she wasn't in there -naked- but she was. The mirror was foggy and it was a bit warm in here. I turned the cold water on and splashed some of it onto my face and neck. I looked down the hall and saw the door to her room.

I walked to it and made sure I knocked first. "Clare." I said.

She opened the door, wearing pajama shorts, and a tank top. Her hair was wet, and the towel was resting on her bed. She looked a bit surprised and immediately covered herself with her hands. "Uhm, hi, Drew." I coughed and looked down. "So uhm, about the other day..."

She put her hand up and gave me a laugh with no humor in it. "Drew, it's fine. It was just a mistake." I looked up and I was lost. I never noticed how big and blue her eyes were. She was cute. Things I never noticed before, I noticed right now.

"But still, sorry about it." I ran my hand over my neck and looked around awkwardly. I hear her breath hitch and I look up. She's flushed a bit and I have to wonder. Is she flushed because of me. I was wearing a gray wife-beater, and I have been working on my arms more...

"So, Clare. I was wondering if I could make it up to you by uhm, buying you lunch at the dot?" She smiled softly and nodded, "Sure. Tomorrow though, I already ate." I smiled and made my way down stairs back to the backyard.

I had a date with Clare tomorrow! Hell to the yeah! Clare Edwards! My brother's best friend's ex-girlfriend. My ex-girlfriend's best friend. My friend's step sister. The girl I had wet dreams about. The one I saw naked...

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." I chanted into his ear. This pleasure was too much for me. I loved the way he fucked me, the way he took control. He moved us into this position that could be any girls favorite.<p>

He put me onto my back his legs keeping my own as wide as possible. The air hitting me and the pleasure of him going in and out made me cum in a matter of seconds. He still kept going at it. He reached down and caressed the inside of my thigh, his forehead resting against my own.

"I fucking love you." He groaned. I threw my head back, his hips moving faster and more erratically. He reached his peak and just a bit, and let go.

Still inside of me, he fell to the side of me, both of us on our side facing each other. He reached his hand up and touched my cheek.

Our breathing was the only thing heard inside of her room. I smiled up at him and touched his cheek. "You said you love me." My throat was sore and it was raspy but I didn't care.

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Way more than I should."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this wasn't long, and it wasn't quality, I know, I know. I just wanted to give you guys something! I don't know when my next update will be for both of my stories because I am crazy busy. I just hope I have enough energy to update this week. Until we meet again! Read Crawl please? :D


End file.
